Sakurairi Nakamura
'' "Forgive me for being born."'' Sakura is the main character in Koi no Uta. She is the First Year student of Akibara Public High School and became the Treasurer of Student Council after Futa and Sora graduated from school. Appearance Sakura has a very long straight brown hair and stunning purple-pink eyes. She is the shortest among all the characters in Koi no Uta. Despite her height, she has a large breasts. She only ever wears dresses and short skirts, and almost always has different hairstyles to fit with. She appeared to wears glasses sometimes because of her Hyperopia (farsighted). In Season 2, she cuts her hair short and grows back to shoulder length. Personality Sakura is complicated; she is quiet, deeply loyal and passionately emotional, but sometimes aggressive, wielding words like a weapon to keep people away from her due to her past. She can be tremendously self-sacrificing, but on the other hand is hard to express her emotion, and suffering from painfully self-esteem. Sakura reacts badly when things are too orderly. Perfection reminds her that she was expected to be perfect. She also can't handle brand new things. Sakura having trouble eating infronts of people probably due to stress and trauma. She's a bit like a wild animal that's scared of human. Sakura also doesn't like sleeping. Fundamentally, she doesn't seem to have much energy or will to live. Sakura is suffering from Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. After she met Yunoki, she became much calmer and began to smile a lot more. In Season 2, she had changed a lot from every perspectives. She was seen to be more like an ordinary girl but more stronger than her usual self. Background Sakura came from a great family which still practice the traditional Japanese way of living. She was asked by her grandmother, the Head of the Nakamura's family to live 'outside'. Her reason was unknown. Sakura's childhood was warm and loving, with kind parents who were always smiling. But, it was all an act. They were forcing themselves to constantly seem like an ideal family. Her home was broken beyond repair and her parents began to neglect her. Her father left the family thus making her mother and her to live outside under the head family's order. Her mother thought this is a disgrace to the family and began blaming Sakura for what had happened. Several months later, her mother married to a new man but her new step father actually doesn't like Sakura. Sakura silently endured their violence, hiding it from everyone. This catalyzed a long term and severe physically and emotionally abusive relationship that continues for years. After her mother gave birth to Himawari, Sakura thought her mother will be happy and won't left her out anymore. Unfortunately, the situation became worse when Sakura tried to help Himawari (she's still a baby) but was seen by her mother as an act of killing her step sister. Sakura reached out that she was just wanted to help but her step father pushed her away thus Sakura fell from stairs and was hospitalized. While she was in the hospital, her mother visited her once and briefly in order to tell her she was no longer welcome in their home. She plead for forgiveness for the 'sin' she committed but her mother just brushed her off and no longer went to see her daughter. Her past caused her to suffer from PTSD and she has been hospitalized repeatedly. She was later taken by her grandmother and starts to live outside of the main house with her cousin, Kou. Relationships Iharra Yunoki When she first met Yunoki, Sakura recognized a kindness as strong as Futa's. She saw that Yun was someone who would accept her weaknesses and forgive her, and because of that, she kept her distance. She was unwilling to let herself become a burden for someone else. Yun and Sakura knew each other from childhood and were close during a short period; he met her when she collapsed at the hospital garden, and stayed with her, ferociously defending her when her mother dropped by for the last time to deliver some final abuse. Sakura was later forgot everything about her meeting with Yun after she got out from the hospital. Her memories about Yun were missing probably because of her PTSD. When Sakura and Yun started to date each other, Sakura was trying to keep her mental condition as a secret. She later got discovered when she mistakes Yun as her parents and responds with utter terror, cowering and pleading for forgiveness before she loses conciousness. Eventually Sakura's physical distress, despair and torment culminate in her breaking down sobbing in Yun's embrace. She use that as an excuse to break up with him. It was showed in the manga, Sakura do have feelings towards Yun. Though she never evidences such extreme vulnerability again, her previously aggressive behaviour softens and it is clear she cares for Yun deeply. In season 2, she was confined in a room by Kou for several weeks because Sakura denied Kou. She is freed from her confinement by Yun, who discovers that Sakura has skipped classes and Kou was acting weird around him. She is taken to the hospital suffering from severe nutrition and the physchological trauma of her confinement. Terrified of what Yun will say to her when he visits her, she ran away from the hospital in a daze and is later found semi-concious on the street by Yun. She believes she is hallucinating and has been dreaming the entire release from the room and breaks down, confessing her feelings and that she's failed to protect him. He asks her to come home to him, states that Yun is Sakura's home. She says that it would be good if she could and that is a good dream. He tells her it's real, awakening her to reality, and she makes no attempt to lie to him afterwards. At the end of the series while visiting Kazuki's grave, Yun and Sakura are revealed to have gotten married, and have a son about 8 years old. Hanamichi Kazuki He was the guy Sakura met in the park years ago. Sakura fallen in love with him since the first time she saw him. Sakura and Kazuki actually met once when they were children. When Sakura was hospitalized because of the accident, she was anxious that her mother never visits her. She sneaked out from her hospital room to go back to her house but she saw that her parents does not even care that she's actually hurt. This added to her suffering and she ran away mindlessly and collapsed on the streets. She was later found by Kazuki who actually on his way to the hospital to meet his mother. Kazuki helped her up and brought her back to the hospital to be treated. Futa Shimizu Sakura's childhood friend. As younger children, Futa would visit Sora in his room, which was forbidden. Sakura felt that she needed to protect him, and she would go with him, making excuses to leave right before some adult discovered they were in the room. Sakura and Futa were closed as child and remained close as they grew. Eventually, that friendship evolved into romantic love but never meant to be confessed by each other. They were very closed, enough to spend nights together that he is the only one who could be close to her while she slept without waking her, and he is used to waking her from nightmares. It's clear that they know each other very well. After meeting Yunoki, Futa believes that Yunoki will be the one who will release Sakura from her nightmares and make her happy. Sakura now can watch over Futa's happiness with Ayane's in it. Kou Nakamura Her cousin and also the next head of Nakamura's family. Sora Younha She knew him after Futa introduced him to her. Aoki and Ayane Masateru Her only female friends. Quotes Trivia *The name 'Sakura' was given by Sora because her skin is almost lightly pink and her purple-pink eyes.